Un frère perdu suite
by Eppsie
Summary: Suite à ma fic "Un frère perdu".
1. Chapter 1

**_Le chapitre 5 de ma fic "Le combat d'une vie" arrive bientôt. En attendant, voici le début de la suite de ma fic "Un frère perdu". _**

_**Bonne lecture ! (je l'espère en tout cas)**_

**UN FRERE PERDU**

**(suite)**

**Chapitre 1 : **

La première chose dont Don se rendait compte en se réveillant était la douce sensation d'être enveloppé dans des bras forts et chauds. La deuxième chose était les courbatures, fruits d'une nuit passée sur le plancher de la salle de séjour. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, chez lui, dans son appartement. Puis sa mémoire lui revint peu à peu. _Je n'ai pas fait ça ?! _S'était-il vraiment montrer faible devant sa famille ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? _J'espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve. _

Une main apaisante filetait ses cheveux dans un mouvement lent. Don ouvrit ses yeux et fut accueilli par le regard aimant de son père.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Son père ne semblait pas le juger. Son souci était sincère dans sa voix mais Don ne put s'empêcher de se sentir embarrasser par son comportement émotif. Le visage d'Alan portait toutes les traces de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude. Don regarda son frère et s'aperçut qu'il semblait aussi épuisé que son père, même dans son sommeil. Ils n'avaient certainement pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. _A cause de moi. _Don se sentit coupable. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Alan et Charlie s'inquiétaient déjà assez pour lui et il a fallu en plus qu'ils passent une nuit blanche à cause de lui.

Don ne répondit pas verbalement. Il se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Il s'échappa des bras de son père. Ce dernier essaya de le retenir un peu plus longtemps mais Don se leva. Il offrit sa main pour aider Alan à se lever et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je suis désolé » avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Avec une boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge, Alan regardait son fils monter les escaliers. Il y a quelques heures, il pensait que Don allait enfin commencer à s'ouvrir et se laisser aider mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Son regard se posa sur une photo de Margaret au-dessus de la cheminée. _J'ai peur Margaret. Notre fils est perdu et je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin. _Un petit mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il sourit affectueusement à son plus jeune et s'accroupit à côté de lui en posant une main sur son épaule. Patiemment, il l'observa se réveiller. Charlie se frotta les yeux et chercha immédiatement son frère du regard.

« Où est Don ? »

« Il est en haut. Dans la salle de bain. »

« Comment il va ? »

Alan ferma brièvement ses yeux humides en soupirant.

- « Pas bien, Charlie. Vraiment pas bien. »

« Mais il semblait sur la bonne voie avant de s'endormir. »

« Je le pensais aussi mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Je pense qu'il s'en veut d'avoir craquer. »

Charlie se redressa et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ? A un moment ou à un autre, tout le monde craque. Après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est une réaction normale. Il n'a pas à avoir honte. »

« Je sais, Charlie. Mais ton frère ne le sait pas. En tout cas, il ne le sait pas pour lui-même. Ton frère a toujours été le protecteur, la personne sur qui chacun peut compter et s'appuyer à tout moment. Et je pense qu'en raison de cela il s'interdit de montrer ses faiblesses. Il a peur que s'il les montrait nous ne voyons en lui qu'une personne faible. Je pense aussi et surtout qu'il veut nous protéger. »

Charlie soupira d'agacement.

« Quand va-t-il comprendre que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être tout le temps protégés ?! Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider s'il nous éloigne constamment ! »

Alan resta silencieux, incapable de trouver une réponse. Don était une personne violemment indépendante et il faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps avant qu'il consente à se faire aider. Et Alan avait bien conscience que le temps était bien la première chose qui lui manquait. C'était devenu un luxe dont lui et Charlie manquer cruellement. Plus le temps passé, plus il perdait son précieux fils. _Fichue mission !_

**NUMB3RS**

Assis contre la porte de la salle de bain, Don laissa la douche couler afin que son père et son frère n'entendent pas ses sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arriver. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à maitriser ses émotions ? Pourquoi ne contrôlait-il plus rien ? Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Une partie de lui voulait retourner dans les bras forts de son père et sentir la présence rassurante de son frère à côté de lui mais l'autre partie le lui interdisait. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'émietter devant eux. Il a toujours été le fort et il devait le rester, même si c'était très douloureux. Il devait surmonter ses démons seul et traiter sa peine par lui-même.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était dans la salle de bain mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable mais elle fournissait un bon refuge. Des petits coups à la porte l'effrayèrent.

« Don ? Tout va bien ? »

Don essuya ses larmes avec ses mains tremblantes, même si Charlie ne pouvait pas le voir à travers la porte.

« Oui Charlie, tout va bien. »

Il grimaça au son de sa voix. Au lieu d'être forte et certaine, elle était faible et tremblante. Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Don était quasiment sûr que son frère se demandait ce qu'il devait faire.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Charlie. »

« D'accord. Le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt. »

Don prit de grands souffles profonds pour essayer de récupérer un semblant de contrôle. Il arrêta la douche et sortit de la salle de bain, soulager de constater que Charlie était redescendu. Cela lui laissait encore quelques petites minutes pour se recomposer. Il appréhendait le petit déjeuner, honteux de sa fragilité de la nuit dernière. Il espérait qu'Alan et Charlie n'en parleraient pas, feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il espérait avoir repris assez de force pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer devant eux.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'assit à table, en silence. Alan lui servit des pancakes, spécialement faits pour lui, et Charlie lui demanda s'il voulait du café. Il marmonna « oui » et mangea en évitant le contact d'œil direct avec eux. Par chance, son père et son frère agissaient comme il l'avait souhaité. Ils échangeaient des banalités, parlaient de la nouvelle année, de leurs bonnes résolutions. A aucun moment ils ne faisaient allusion à sa « défaillance » de la nuit dernière. Ils essayaient d'alléger l'humeur et de lui remonter le moral mais l'ambiance était tout de même lourde et étouffante.

_A suivre _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Don était allongé dans le noir sur le divan, les yeux dans le vague. La télévision était éteinte. Il n'était pas d'humeur à la regarder. La section sport du journal comportant le résumé du match de base-ball d'hier était sur la petite table de salon mais il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à lire. En fait, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Tout était terne, sans intérêt. Sa vie avait perdu tout son sens, toute couleur.

Il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait faire : dormir. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les horreurs de sa mission revenaient le hanter. Mais même lorsqu'il réussissait à dormir un peu, il se réveillait tout aussi fatiguer, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout.

Il était fatigué sans même savoir pourquoi. La journée avait été tranquille, il n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers et pourtant il manquait d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était aller chercher quelques affaires à son appartement avec Charlie. Alan et Charlie avaient insisté pour qu'il reste quelques jours à la maison. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas. Au moins dans son appartement il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa peine librement, sans se cacher. Mais il se rendait bien compte que son père et son frère s'inquiétaient pour lui et il ne voulait pas en rajouter en restant seul chez lui. Si en restant à la maison il les soulageait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors il resterait ici. Il leur devait bien ça. Leur bien-être passé avant tout.

Il était fatigué de tout. Fatiguer de pleurer sans raison, fatiguer de faire semblant d'aller bien (bien que personne ne soit dupe), fatiguer de lutter en permanence contre sa fatigue et ses idées noires. Mêmes les petites tâches quotidiennes le fatigué. Il lui fallait de plus en plus de temps pour accomplir ses tâches habituelles. Son bureau en était la preuve. Il y avait au moins trois grandes piles de rapports qui attendaient sa vérification et sa signature, sans compter tous ses propres rapports en retard. Il n'en voyait pas la fin, et plus les jours passés, plus il était inondé de nouveaux rapports.

Même son appartement était devenu un champ de bataille. Son lave-vaisselle était en panne et il avait laissé la vaisselle s'empilait dans son évier. Le panier à linge salle débordait, son courrier était en pagaille sur sa table de cuisine et même son lit n'était pas fait. Tous ce désordre n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Charlie. Aucun doute qu'il allait en parler à leur père. Il allait lui raconter à quel point son grand frère était devenu faible, plus capable de prendre soin de lui, plus capable à rien à part pleurer sans arrêt. Il allait surtout lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur lui.

Don vit justement son frère s'approcher et il fit semblant de dormir. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud le recouvrir jusqu'à ses épaules et un bref petit contact doux sur ses cheveux. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent et il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir Charlie se rasseoir à la table avec leur père.

Ses pensées précédentes lui firent mal et il les regrettait. Son frère ne dirait jamais de telles choses à son père, il ne les penserait même pas. Il savait qu'Alan et Charlie l'aimaient plus que tout, et pas seulement dans les bons moments. Il en était sûr. Il n'y avait aucun doute…Mais alors pourquoi chuchotaient-ils tous les deux ? Parlaient-ils de lui ? Se demandaient-ils ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui s'il ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité ? Allaient-ils l'abandonner ?

**NUMB3RS**

Alan leva ses yeux de son ordinateur en voyant son fils revenir.

« Il dort. » L'informa ce dernier.

« Le sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien. Il en a grandement besoin. »

Charlie acquiesça de la tête en se rasseyant devant son propre ordinateur. Avec leurs ordinateurs respectifs, Alan et Charlie faisaient des recherches sur la dépression. Ils espéraient ainsi pouvoir être en mesure d'aider Don.

« Papa, tu as remarqué que Don a perdu du poids. »

« Oui. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais au moins, sur ce point, je sais que je suis en mesure de l'aider. Il n'a jamais résisté à ma cuisine. Je vais aller faire les courses demain et je prendrais tous ce qu'il aime. Je vais lui concocter de bons repas et crois-moi il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'il reprenne ses kilos perdus. »

Alan étudia de plus près Charlie qui semblait en lutte intérieure avec quelque chose.

« Charlie ? »

« Papa... »

« Oui ? » Demanda Alan devant l'hésitation de son fils.

« Cette…cette après-midi, j'ai aidé Don à emballer ses affaires. Il prenait ce qui lui fallait dans sa chambre pendant que moi je faisais un peu de rangements dans le reste de l'appartement. Lorsque j'ai fini, je me suis aperçu que Don était encore dans la chambre. Je me suis inquiété alors je suis allé le voir. Et…Et je l'ai vu assis sur son lit. Il pleurait. Je me suis approché. Je voulais le réconforter mais dès qu'il a senti ma présence il a vite essuyé ses larmes. Je ne suis pas habitué à le voir aussi émotif. Hier soir, cette après-midi. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pleurer. D'ordinaire, il est toujours aux commandes de ses émotions, il ne laisse jamais rien filtrer sur ce qu'il ressent, ou que très rarement. Ça me fait un peu peur. »

Alan enleva ses lunettes et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Charlie.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, Charlie, mais nous devons être forts et ne pas nous laisser impressionner par les réactions actuelles de Donnie. Dans mes recherches, j'ai lu que les personnes souffrant de dépression réagissent avec une grande sensibilité aux situations de la vie quotidienne. Elles éprouvent une tristesse intense et pleurent sans motif. Elles se sentent abandonner, inutiles et elles ont même le sentiment de ne pas être aimer. Elles ont l'impression d'être coupées de leur entourage. Alors il faut que nous soyons positifs pour que Donnie le soit. Parce que plus il se sentira déprimé, plus ses pensées deviendront négatives et pessimistes, ce qui le déprimera encore plus. Il deviendra de moins en moins capable de voir les aspects encourageants et de faire la part des choses. Les personnes déprimées ne prennent pas le temps d'analyser et de faire le point. Elles sont engluées dans la maladie. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ? Lui changer les idées ? »

« Exactement. Il faut le stimuler, lui redonner le goût de vivre, le valoriser. Nous pouvons aller faire des promenades avec lui, des sorties. L'encourager à poursuivre les activités qui lui procuraient du plaisir. »

Charlie inclina la tête en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien pouvoir faire avec Don.

« Je pourrais lui proposer d'aller jouer au base-ball ou même d'aller voir un match. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait cela. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Charlie. Mais il faut que l'on fasse attention. Il ne faudra pas le brusquer ou lui imposer trop d'exercices ou de visites. Une personne dépressive se fatigue très vite. J'avais pensé à quelques vacances mais j'ai lu que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne solution. Elles risqueraient même d'aggraver la dépression par la perte des repères habituels. »

« La meilleure solution serait tout de même qu'il nous parle de sa mission. Nous serions plus efficaces. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il ne veut pas et je ne veux pas le forcer. Je veux que nous allions à son rythme. »

Alan donna une compression sur le bras de son fils et l'encouragea avec le meilleur des sourires qu'il pouvait contrôler en ce moment.

« Nous devons juste être patients. Tu verras, nous y arriverons et nous retrouverons Don. N'oublie pas, il faut rester positif et toujours l'encourager vers le haut. »

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cris, Fanncis, Alexa : merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! _

_(Cris, je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu sois passé par la dépression. J'imagine que ce doit être une « expérience » très douloureuse. J'espère que ma fic ne va pas trop te faire rappeler de mauvais souvenir. J'essaie d'être au plus près de la réalité. Et c'est vrai que d'après ce que j'ai lu sur la dépression, c'est une maladie très complexe et difficile à vivre, aussi bien pour la personne qui en souffre que pour son entourage.)_

_Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Alan n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé de toute sa vie. Même lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé le cancer de Margaret, il n'avait pas ressenti un si gros nœud dans son estomac. Bien sûr, il avait eu peur ce jour-là mais pas autant que maintenant. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec son fils. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Son précieux garçon, si fort et si confiant, ne pouvait pas envisager une telle chose. Mais il devait le lui demander, pendant qu'il était encore temps. Si par malheur c'était le cas, il pouvait encore arrêter le processus. Il avait lu qu'environ 7 des personnes touchées par la dépression meurent par suicide. Il était hors de question que son Donnie fasse partie de ces statistiques. Charlie était parti se coucher. C'était donc le bon moment pour parler à Don.

Alan regardait une photo de fils aîné, souriant. Il essayait de se rappeler quant il avait vu ce magnifique sourire pour la dernière fois. Juste avant son départ ? Non. C'était bien avant. Oui, bien avant. Cette satanée mission était seulement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. L'humeur de Don était déjà sombre depuis plusieurs mois. Son travail prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur lui. Sa vie privée n'était pas rose non plus. Alan s'en était bien inquiété mais…mais rien. Il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il n'avait pas été là pour son fils lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui et maintenant il était au fond du gouffre. Alan avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir l'art et la manière qu'avait Margaret pour faire parler Donnie. Elle avait toujours su s'y prendre mieux que lui. Margaret avait deux méthodes : la méthode directe et la méthode indirecte. Et quelle que soit la méthode employée, selon l'humeur de son fils, ça fonctionner. Alan réussissait tout de même à faire parler son garçon de temps en temps, celui-ci venait même parfois spontanément lui raconter ce qui le tracassait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Alan s'en rendait bien compte aujourd'hui. Seulement aujourd'hui, il était peut-être trop tard.

Alan secoua sa tête de mécontentement. Il ne devait pas être négatif. Il n'allait pas aider Don à sortir de sa dépression si lui aussi se mettait à déprimer. Il reposa le cadre photo sur le buffet et se dirigea vers le salon. Don était toujours allongé sur le divan. Alan n'était pas vraiment étonné de le trouver éveiller. Il prit un des fauteuils et le rapprocha du divan afin qu'il puisse être face à face avec son fils.

« Donnie… »

Don soupira intérieurement. Il voulait être seul, qu'on le laisse en paix.

« Don regardes-moi….S'il te plaît ?»

Percevant l'émotion dans la voix de son père, Don le regarda et sa culpabilité monta encore d'un degré. Il pensait que sa culpabilité ne pouvait pas aller plus haut mais il avait tort. _Comment suis-je en arrivé là ? A faire autant souffrir ma famille._

« Merci. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de ta mission et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te forcer à le faire. Tu n'en as peut-être même pas le droit. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.»

« … »

« Je comprends que beaucoup de choses te fassent souffrir en ce moment. Et si je pouvais prendre toute ta douleur, je la prendrais sans hésiter. Est-ce que, quand tu n'en peux plus, il t'est arrivé ou est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore à penser au…à en…finir ? »

Alan laissa sa respiration en suspend le temps d'une réponse, qu'il espérait négative. La réaction de son fils ne le rassurait pas. Il s'était attendu à une colère pour avoir poser une question aussi absurde ou au moins à un minimum d'irritation de Don mais, au lieu de cela, ce dernier semblait réfléchir à la question. Ce ne pouvait pas être bon signe. S'il n'y avait vraiment pas pensé, il y aurait répondu sur le champ, sans hésitation. _Oh mon pauvre garçon._

Don savait qu'il devait sentir la colère passait dans ses veines mais il ne ressentait rien. C'était comme s'il était anesthésié. Il n'éprouvait pas d'émotions. C'était encore une de ces choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ces derniers temps. Il pouvait se sentir hypersensible et, la minute d'après, il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne réagissait plus.

Est-ce qu'il avait pensé à en finir ? Non ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus souffrir. Pas plus. Le monde était devenu trop compliqué pour lui et il n'arrivait plus à s'y adapter mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Peut-être que lorsqu'il est en intervention…Non, non. Ça, ça ne compte pas. Pendant une intervention, tout le monde met sa vie en danger. Lui, pas plus que d'autres. C'est vrai que peut-être l'autre jour il avait prit un peu trop de risque mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un mette l'enfant à l'abri des balles. Un agent, moins en vue des tireurs, était beaucoup plus près que lui de l'enfant et il aurait pu le mettre à l'abri en prenant moins de risque que lui mais c'était un jeune débutant. Il n'avait pas encore l'expérience du terrain. Et il était le chef d'équipe. _C'était moi le responsable. C'était à moi de protéger l'enfant. Ça ne voulait pas dire autre chose. Non ?_

« Donnie ? »

« Non. Non, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. »

- « Donnie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me le dire. Je ne te juge pas. Je veux simplement connaître la vérité. »

Don sentit pour la nième fois dans la journée ses yeux piquaient. _Je ne vais tout de même pas me remettre à pleurer. Pas encore ! _Non, il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il se sentait soulager avant une intervention puisque au moins il n'aurait pas à prendre la décision lui-même. Une balle perdue se chargerait pour lui de mettre fin à ses souffrances. _Non ! Pourquoi je pense ainsi ?! Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Jamais je n'envisagerais une telle solution ! _

Alan avait mal au cœur de voir son fils luttait pour rester à la surface. L'angoisse de celui-ci était criante sur son visage. Ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler, Don répondit par un petit signe de tête négatif.

« D'accord. Je te crois. Mais si jamais il t'arrive d'y penser, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, je veux que tu me promettes de venir m'en parler. Ou si tu ne veux pas me le dire, promets-moi d'en parler à quelqu'un. A Charlie, à tes amis. Megan est profileur. Elle saura t'aider, mieux que quiconque. S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne feras rien d'irrémédiable. » La voix d'Alan tremblait, prête à se casser. « Je ne veux pas te perdre Donnie. »

« Je te le promet, papa. Mais je t'assure que je n'y ai jamais pensé. »

Don essuya rapidement une larme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Alan n'était pas très convaincu de la réponse de Don mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était très tard. La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était d'aller au lit.

« Bien. Il est tard. Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Ton lit sera beaucoup plus confortable que le divan. Je t'ai mis des draps propres et des couvertures chaudes.»

« Merci. »

En silence, les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage, Alan gardant une main sur le dos du cou de son fils. Il devait le toucher. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait sentir qu'il était bien là, avec lui.

« Bonne nuit mon garçon. »

« Bonne nuit papa. »

Don s'arrêta dans son action d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Papa. »

Ce dernier se retourna avant même le prononcé de la dernière syllabe. Il était arrivé à sa propre porte mais il revint immédiatement sur ses pas.

«Oui Don ? »

« Euh…Je…Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière.»

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est une réaction parfaitement normale. »

« Je…Je ne suis pas faible, tu sais. Enfin...Je veux dire…je vais bien. C'est vrai que ma dernière mission a…comment dire…enfin tu vois. Mais à part ça, je suis normal. »_ Super. Je n'arrive même pas à formuler mes pensées correctement._

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres d'Alan.

« Je sais que tu es normal, Donnie. Et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais faible. Ton frère non plus. Mais tu dois accepter de te faire aider.»

« Mais tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, un peu désorienté mais sinon je vais bien. »

« D'accord. Alors disons que Charlie et moi voulons que tu sois cent fois mieux que tu ne l'es en ce moment. »

« … »

« Don, tu sais que si tu veux parler, nous sommes là pour t'écouter. Tu le sais ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Aller. Va te coucher. Il est tard. »

« A demain »

« A demain Donnie. »

Alan se redirigea vers sa chambre et il fut arrêter une nouvelle fois.

« Papa »

-« Oui ? »

« Merci. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » _Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines. Toi et Charlie êtes ma raison de vivre._

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Donnie. »

_A suivre _


End file.
